Masih di Langit yang Sama
by Cake Factory
Summary: "Suatu hari nanti… pasti—" Dan jemari-jemari itu kembali bertaut. Walaupun hanyalah sebuah sosok tak terlihat, namun ia dapat merasakannya. Sama seperti waktu itu. /Drabble-ish/Oneshot/Canon verse/ RnR?


**Canon verse**

**Hurt / Comfort / Romance**

**Setsuna / Lockon (Neil)**

**Drabble-ish**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_I Couldn't say 'thanks'._

_I couldn't even give you a promise._

_But I'm sure we can meet again,_

_when the wind blows like that day._"

—Karenai Hana

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Gundam 00 © Studio Sunrise**

**Masih di Langit yang Sama © Cake Factory**

**.**

**.**

**#**

Langit di atas sini masih terlihat sama. Hitam pekat, dengan kerlip-kerlip samar yang berasal dari pantulan cahaya matahari dengan planet-planet. Juga asteroid-asteroid yang melayang dengan bebas.

Pemandangan dari atas sini juga masih sama. Tidak berbeda dari sebelumnya. Yang berbeda hanyalah, cuma ada satu orang yang memandang bumi dari dalam Ptolemaios. Sebelumnya, ia selalu ditemani seorang lagi. Berdua. Memandang satu-satunya planet yang memiliki kehidupan sambil saling menautkan jari.

.

Tidak ada kata yang terucap saat itu. Mereka hanya berkomunikasi dengan isyarat-isyarat yang mereka mengerti, tidak orang lain. Hanya mereka berdua. Jemari yang saling bertaut itu seakan menjadi satu-satunya cara mereka berbicara. Telapak tangan yang lebih besar daripada lawannya itu menggenggam tangan yang lebih kecil, menggenggamnya semakin erat. Seperti mengatakan bahwa ia tidak akan pernah melepaskan seseorang yang kini berada di sebelahnya, seseorang yang jarinya bertaut dengan jarinya.

Ia yang merasa tangannya digenggam semakin erat kemudian menoleh. Menatap lawannya dengan tanpa ekspresi. Dan seseorang yang merasa diperhatikan dari samping itu juga menoleh. Membuat sepasang iris hijau cemerlang itu saling bersirobok dengan iris coklat madu.

Pandangannya melembut. Bagai mengucapkan kalimat-kalimat indah dengan sorot matanya, menggantikan indera yang seharusnya melakukan itu.

Sekali lagi, tidak ada kata atau kalimat yang terucap. Semua itu telah diwakilkan dengan bahasa tubuh masing-masing. Mereka merasa bahwa perasaan masing-masing akan lebih tersampaikan bila dilakukan dengan cara non verbal.

Dan saat itu, sepasang iris cokelat madu yang dimiliki oleh pemuda bersurai hitam itu juga menyorotkan sorot mata yang sama dengan pemilik iris hijau cemerlang di hadapannya. Kemudian sebuah gerakan lain dilakukan. Telapak tangan yang lebih besar itu bergerak untuk menyentuh wajah pemuda di depannya. Mengusapnya perlahan, merasakan perbedaan suhu di sana.

Selanjutnya, sebuah gerakan yang lebih intens terjadi dalam waktu yang tidak singkat. Menjadi sebuah perwakilan dari pengungkapan yang akan mereka ucapkan saat itu.

.

Dan kini, lelaki bersurai hitam itu memandang bumi dengan tatapan yang sama. Seorang diri. Hanya saja saat itu perasaan yang melingkupinya berbeda dengan waktu itu. Perasaan rindu teramat-sangat tengah memeluknya dengan erat.

Hingga ia merasa telah membuat ilusi karena perasaan yang sedang melingkupinya.

Sosok itu. Sosok yang sama dengan yang waktu itu. Kini berdiri di sebelahnya. Membuat lelaki itu tertegun. Seakan semua perasaan rindu yang membuncah itu menguap dalam hitungan detik ketika sepasang iris cokelatnya menangkap sosok itu, sosok yang dirindukannya.

Tangannya terangkat ke atas, lalu kakinya yang juga melangkah, melenyapkan jarak yang tercipta. Jemarinya berusaha menyentuh wajah dari sosok di sebelahnya. Bergerak perlahan, takut melenyapkan ilusi yang dibuat otaknya.

_Tidak tersentuh._

Ia tahu. Ia sadar. Ia sangat mengerti kalau mereka berdua kini bukanlah makhluk yang sama. Mereka berbeda.

Namun jauh dari hal itu, ia merasakan hangat di jemarinya. Bahwa seakan-akan sosok di depannya itu hidup seperti waktu itu.

Otaknya mulai meyakinkan dirinya. Bahwa itu semua adalah ilusi. Berusaha menentang perasaannya sendiri yang begitu bahagia bisa melihat sosok itu kembali. Sosok yang dicintainya. Sosok yang selalu dirindukannya selama empat tahun terakhir. Sosok yang selalu memenuhi benaknya. Dan juga sosok yang selalu hadir dalam mimpinya.

Sebenarnya ada seseorang yang benar-benar memiliki ciri-ciri fisik yang sama di dalam sana. Rambut yang sama. Warna mata yang sama. Juga suara yang sama. Namun lelaki bersurai hitam ini tidak bisa melihat persamaan dalam diri orang itu dengan sosok lain yang menempati tempat khusus di hatinya.

Memang ciri-ciri fisiknya sama. Ia tahu mereka adalah dua orang yang lahir dari pembuahan satu sel telur yang kemudian terpecah menjadi dua embrio. Ia tahu mereka berbagi ciri yang sama. Namun ia tidak mau mengakuinya. Ia terus bersikeras bahwa mereka berbeda.

Lelaki itu kembali tertegun ketika menangkap senyuman yang tercipta di wajah sang pria. Pergerakan bibir tanpa suara yang dilakukan pria itu mengubah sorot mata dari sepasang iris cokelat yang ada di sana. Kemudian disusul dengan sosoknya yang perlahan berubah menjadi transparan. Menghilang secara perlahan.

"—_Ikanaide_!_ Onegai_!"

Sebuah permohonan terucap. Tidak ada balasan berarti yang dapat memuaskan lelaki bersurai kelam itu. Hanya seulas senyum tulus diberikan sebelum sosok itu benar-benar menghilang.

Ia ingin menangis, namun tidak bisa. Tidak ada hal berarti yang dapat ia lakukan. Hanya memandang hampa pada tempat dimana sosok itu menghilang.

Namun satu hal. Ia dapat merasakan dadanya terasa hangat. Disusul dengan suara yang tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam kepalanya. Mengatakan kalimat-kalimat yang kemudian mengubah ekspresi lelaki itu dengan sempurna. Lengkungan senyum terlukis dengan jelas di sana.

Ia kemudian bergerak untuk mendekat pada kaca. Sebelah tangannya terangkat, menyentuh benda padat yang tembus pandang itu. Kembali memandang bumi dari tempatnya.

"Suatu hari nanti… pasti—"

Dan jemari-jemari itu kembali bertaut. Walaupun hanyalah sebuah sosok tak terlihat, namun ia dapat merasakannya. Sama seperti waktu itu.

—_Jadi, aku akan menunggu. Jika saat itu tiba, aku pasti kembali ke sisimu._

**End**

Yak, ditulis dengan mencurahkan seluruh perasaan galau setelah dengerin lagunya Miyano Mamoru yang Refrain. Gak tau kenapa, didengerin berkali-kali tetep aja bikin galau (?).

Dan sepertinya nulis dengan perasaan galau itu bikin tulisan hancur. Entah berapa kali ini fic saya edit sampai geregetan sendiri /jreng/.

Feedback diharapkan.

**February, 20****th**** 2011**

**.Cake Factory.**


End file.
